I Can Love You Like That
by totaleclipseoftheheart123
Summary: Finn Hudson has always been unlucky in love but when he starts working at the Scarlett Bar he falls head over heels for the Friday night singer but he soon discovers it will be no easy task to win her heart or whats left of it.


**It's been a really long time since I've written anything but the other day this idea just sort came to me. I'm loving the new season so far and Tuesdays gonna be a Finchel day. Any-who if you like it please review :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

****

**Nobody knew this but Finn Hudson, hated his life.**

**Maybe hate was a strong word but it was true, he did hate his life.**

**Even his best friend Puck had referred to him on more than one occasion as the unluckiest guy on the planet and Finn really believed he was right.**

**Growing up in Lima, Ohio and being branded a Lima _loser_ all throughout his teenage years only made his confidence grow smaller and smaller. He knew that he wasn't a total troll or anything. In fact as big headed as it may sound he knew that he was actually rather good looking but his looks aside he had never been lucky in love.**

**Every relationship he had ever been in had always ended badly. He had lost count of the amount of times that he had been dumped over the most stupid reasons.**

**The longest relationship he had ever been in had lasted just over two years, and that had ended worst of all. He'd come home one night to find his girlfriend, Quinn, in bed with his buddy Sam. That really cut him deep.**

**That had been the last straw for Finn and he decided then and there that he had to get out of Lima for good. So when Puck had told him that he was moving to New York to start a new life there Finn had just jumped at the chance to go with him.**

**Now three years later here he was, living in the Big Apple, in a cramped little two bedroom apartment with his best friend, single and unemployed.**

**Yep, his life most defiantly sucked.**

**"Hey, lazy ass!" Puck chuckles as he walks into their apartment, making him lose total concentration on his game of Halo, just when he was on a winning streak as well. _Damn_!**

**"I have some news that might just cheer you up a little bit." Whatever it is his friend has in mind he's pretty sure it won't cheer him up at all.**

**"I doubt it but go on." The annoyance in his tone makes Puck smirk slightly which makes him even more annoyed.**

**"Trust me, it will. I've landed us a sweet little gig, working as security at a little club down town and if all goes well it might lead to full term employment." Okay so maybe this has cheered him up a little.**

**"Awesome, when do we start?**

**"Tonight at nine, so get your ass up off the couch and go get ready."**

* * *

><p><strong>He totally digs the radio head set thing that he has to wear whilst he's on the door. It makes him feel like he's a secret agent or something else that's really cool.<strong>

**Puck's in his element as well as he flirts with every pretty girl they let into the club, even the ones that are with their boyfriends but it doesn't seem to faze him at all. Finn secretly wishes he could be a bit more like that.**

**The guy who runs the club, Will Schuester, seems to be okay and also seems to be quite pleased with how they are both doing so far.**

**He steps out of the club, big grin on his face, rubbing his hands together as the cold February air hits him.**

**"Well, guys. I have to say you're doing a very good job so far, I think it's safe to say that I think you have the job in the bag."**

**This makes Finn grin like a Cheshire cat.**

**"If you want one of you can take your break now for an hour and then swap over?"**

**"Finn can take his if he wants, I'm pretty happy out here right now." He smirks at a pretty blonde at the front of the queue.**

**That suits Finn just fine and he follows Will into the club.**

**The club is pretty packed out, so he steadily makes his way through the crowds over to the bar, sitting down on one of the stalls. He really likes this place and Will doesn't mind if he and Puck have one or two drinks while they're on the break, so all and all he thinks it's a pretty sweet deal.**

**After a few minutes the bartender makes her way over to serve him.**

**"What can I get for you, hon?" She asks as she smiles sweetly at him. He smiles back.**

**"Could I get a beer?"**

**"Sure."**

**She smiles at him once more as she gets him his drink.**

**"So you must be one of the new doormen, right? How'd ya like it so far?"**

**"Um, yeah it's good so far." He goes to take out his wallet to pay for the beer.**

**"No need, hon. You don't have to pay for your drinks when you work here. One of the many perks. He likes this place more and more every minute.**

**"My names Santana, what's yours?"**

**"Finn." He replies as he takes a sip of his beer.**

**"Well Finn, welcome to the Scarlett bar."**

**He smiles a little and takes another long sip of beer as Santana walks away to serve a customer. He swivels himself around on his stool taking in his surroundings and he suddenly notices the stage and some guys setting up some equipment up there. He's kind of curious now so he waits for Santana to return and then he asks her.**

**"Is there like a show here tonight or something?" She looks toward the stage and then beams.**

**"Yeah, our Friday night singer is performing here tonight." A Friday night singer? Now he's intrigued.**

**"Oh yeah? Are they any good?" She nods her head towards the stage.**

**"Looks like you're about to find out." He follows her eyes towards the stage as Will walks up to the Microphone.**

**"Hello, everybody and welcome to the Scarlett Bar. You're all in for a treat this evening as we welcome back our Friday night singer, Miss Rachel Berry.**

**His eyes don't leave the stage as the young woman slowly walks out from behind the curtain. Her features are so strong and her eyes a deep brown and her lips are painted red, the same colour as her dress. Her hair is pinned up with a few loose curls that hang free. He thinks she's very beautiful.**

**"Hey dude, come on lets swap over now, yeah? I'm ready to check out the action inside."**

**He groans under his breath, not now Puck!**

**"It's been nowhere near an hour, man."**

**"Come on, bro, I'm freezing my balls off out here."**

**He groans again. Its moments like this Puck really gets to him because he knows that Finn is a soft touch.**

**"I'm coming now." He rises to his feet and downs the rest of his beer. He takes one last look towards the stage before making his way towards the door.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen I am so pleased to see you here tonight and I hope you all enjoy my performance."**

**He listens to her speak as he makes his way through the club purposely walking as slow as possible just so he can hear a little snippet of her voice. He hears the backing music begin to play, the song is a classic. He hums along to the tune but suddenly stops in his tracks as she starts to sing.**

_Blue Moon__  
><em>_You saw me standing alone__  
><em>_Without a dream in my heart__  
><em>_Without a love of my own_

**He's dumbstruck, that is the only way to put it. Absolutely dumbstruck. He slowly turns around and simply just stares at her.**

_Blue Moon__  
><em>_You know just what I was there for__  
><em>_You heard me saying a prayer for__  
><em>_Someone I really could care for_

**He doesn't even notice himself walking back through the crowed. He can't focus on anything else but her voice and how it flows out so effortlessly.**

**__**_And then there suddenly appeared before me__  
><em>_The only one my arms will ever hold__  
><em>_I heard somebody whisper please adore me__  
><em>_And then I looked to the Moon it turned to gold_

**He walks closer and closer to the stage, She's putting everything she has into every word she's singing and Finn doesn't think he has ever heard anyone sing so beautifully before in his whole life.**

_Blue Moon__  
><em>_Now I'm no longer alone__  
><em>_Without a dream in my heart__  
><em>_Without a love of my own_

**As everyone starts to cheer and applaud he's finally brought out of his trance. She smiles sweetly as the intro to her next starts to play. She's amazing, so talented and it makes her even more beautiful. He hears Puck cursing at him to get outside into his headset, well Puck is just going to have to wait he has to hear her sing one more song.**


End file.
